Parmi les loups
by CuteCiboulette
Summary: Les Maraudeurs ont failli à leur tâche : incapables de retenir Remus, ils ont laissé ce dernier rejoindre les loups-garous qui peuplent la Forêt Interdite. A présent, l'heure tourne pour Sirius : retrouvera-t-il son ami avant le lever du soleil ?


Titre : Parmi les loups  
Dis/claimer : l'univers et les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n'en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

**Avertissement** : le désir sexuel entre animagus et loup-garou pourrait déranger

Ecrit pour la communauté LJ hp_100_mots sur les thèmes : I-II : Perdu ; III-IV : Chaleur ; V-VI : Animagus ; VII-VIII : Morsure ; IX : Sortilège Impardonnable ; X : Accalmie ; XI : Réconfort ; XII : Blessure ; XIII : Confusion.

Je confesse que l'histoire m'est venue grâce aux deux premiers thèmes puis que je l'ai continuée librement. Il a fallu que j'attende l'ouverture des thèmes à récupérer pour pouvoir attribuer à chaque section de 100 mots celui qui convenait le mieux à chacune. En gros : j'ai triché.  
De part sa longueur (13 x 100 mots) et pour d'autres raisons qui me sont propres, j'ai préféré ne pas publier celle-ci dans _Centimotus maximum_ bien qu'elle y aurait sa place du fait de son format.

* * *

_Parmi les loups_

I.

Fou d'inquiétude, Sirius hurle à la mort le nom de son ami. Ils n'avaient pas su empêcher Remus de répondre à l'appel des loups-garous qui peuplent la Forêt Interdite. L'aube est toute proche à présent, il est capital de le ramener à la Cabane Hurlante avant l'arrivée de Pomfresh.

L'instinct de Sirius le pousse à reprendre forme humaine : peut-être Remus reconnaîtrait-il sa voix ? Mais la part encore rationnelle de son esprit sait qu'il ne lui faudrait que quelques minutes pour être capturé et taillé en pièces par la meute.

Malgré le danger, l'idée est tentante. Tout, pourvu qu'il retrouve Remus.

* * *

II.

Sirius pousse un nouvel appel, bien sinistre à ses oreilles. L'angoisse s'entend-elle dans son cri animal ?

Il s'en veut terriblement. Il aurait dû suivre Remus dans les bois, même en sachant ce qui l'y attendait. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser James le convaincre de rebrousser chemin.

Ils avaient fui. Il avait eu peur. Il avait abandonné Remus après s'être juré de ne plus jamais le laisser seul un soir de pleine lune. Remus compte sur eux durant ces heures où l'instinct prend le pas sur la raison. Ils avaient failli à leur tâche et Remus seul en payerait le prix.

* * *

III.

La brusque odeur l'assomme presque par son intensité. Puissante, agressive et excitante à la fois, ses sens soudain se troublent, la tête lui tourne. Ses babines se mettent à saliver. L'espace d'un instant, trouver l'origine de l'effluve passe avant tout le reste.

Un loup émerge d'un bosquet, les oreilles dressées pour écouter mais la queue basse de soumission. Ce n'est pas Remus, Sirius le sait immédiatement malgré l'émanation trompeuse.

Il secoue la tête en un geste très humain pour éclaircir ses idées embrouillées par la senteur entêtante.

C'est une femelle. Elle est en chaleur et porte l'odeur de son ami.

* * *

IV.

Sa robe est grise et blanche, comme la descente de lit de ses parents. Avant ce soir, il n'a jamais songé qu'elle pourrait appartenir à autre chose qu'à un vrai loup.

Elle l'appelle d'un jappement auquel il répond en gémissant longuement. À pattes feutrées, il s'approche. Les deux bêtes se reniflent, font connaissance. Sirius tente un coup de langue, bien accueilli par un mouvement joueur du museau. Il lui lèche la figure. L'odeur l'enivre. Il a envie de la monter.

C'est une humaine, se dit-il, comme Remus. Tous les jours, toutes les nuits sauf celle-ci, c'est une humaine comme lui.

* * *

V.

Sirius lutte contre ces sensations nouvelles et étrangères qu'il reconnaît pourtant comme siennes. Sous forme d'Animagus, ses pensées se simplifient mais il garde toujours conscience de son humanité. C'est la première fois que l'animal menace de prendre le pas.

Il se concentre.

Remus. Sans ses amis pour maintenir l'homme à la surface, Remus a-t-il cédé à ses instincts et pris cette femelle ? Elle est imprégnée de son odeur… comme Sirius l'est à force de le côtoyer. Il ignore tout de cette nuit mais cette louve a approché son ami. Peut-il lui faire comprendre qu'il le recherche sans perdre la raison ?

* * *

VI.

Il recule de deux pas. C'est la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais accomplie.

Si les Animagus peuvent communiquer avec les animaux, cela n'a rien d'inné. L'apprentissage avec Remus avait été long, parsemé d'embûches et de coups de dents, mais ils avaient l'avantage de se connaître sous forme humaine, d'être marqués par l'autre. Il suffit de garder Remus calme assez longtemps pour qu'il les reconnaisse.

Sirius ne sait pas comment parler à la louve alors que ses idées confuses perdent le sens des priorités. Préoccupé par la lune qui descend, l'aube qui approche, Sirius ne voit pas l'attaque arriver.

* * *

VII.

Une masse sombre le percute avec la force de dix cognards et, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, une mâchoire féroce se referme sur sa nuque. La louve jappe sans retenue et piétine d'excitation. Sirius se demande si elle encourage son agresseur à le lâcher ou bien à le tuer.

Il se démène pour se libérer de la prise impitoyable. L'autre est fort et expérimenté ; Sirius, un chien jeune et fougueux. Il est un Gryffondor qui refuse de capituler face à l'adversité, même devant un combat perdu d'avance. Surtout, Remus est le seul qu'il accepte de reconnaître comme chef de meute.

* * *

VIII.

Il se débat comme un diable. Des crocs acérés s'enfoncent dans sa chair, percent la peau et déchirent ses muscles : la douleur le prend à la gorge. Un sang poisseux coule dans sa fourrure noire. Cette idée lui est insupportable : son sang dans la gueule d'un animal ! Une fureur sombre et implacable l'envahit. Sirius aboie, gronde, griffe. Il cherche à mordre l'autre se maintient habillement hors de portée.

Alors que le loup le soumet malgré ses efforts, Sirius sait que sous forme d'Animagus, il ne risque pas d'être contaminé par le virus de lycanthropie.

Il ne risque que la mort.

* * *

IX.

Peu à peu, ses forces l'abandonnent. À présent, Sirius lutte pour rester lucide. S'il perd connaissance, il redeviendra homme avant le lever du soleil. Blessé, il sera à la merci de deux loups-garous rendus fous par sa présence. Sirius doute qu'il sera épargné mais après avoir vu les blessures que Remus s'inflige tous les mois, il ne peut plus souhaiter devenir comme lui. Aucune des alternatives n'est enviable. S'il arrivait à se dégager, aurait-il le temps de se transformer puis de brandir sa baguette ? Déjà, les deux mots impardonnables lui montent aux lèvres.

_Non ! _se fustige-t-il._ Ce sont des humains !_

* * *

X.

Pourtant, il ne peut rester sans rien faire. Il perd trop de sang, sa vue se brouille. Au moins l'odeur de la femelle ne l'affecte-t-elle plus, songe-t-il avec un ricanement intérieur.

La mâchoire le lâche soudain. Sirius goûte ce court répit, rassemble ses maigres forces. Il se relève avec difficulté, prêt pour le prochain assaut. Cette fois-ci, l'autre ne bénéficiera plus de l'effet de surprise.

L'attaque ne vient pas. Face à lui se trouve un large loup gris au museau balafré (au besoin, Sirius reconnaîtra l'humain). Mais à ses côtés se tient Remus, tous crocs dehors, prêt à le défendre.

* * *

XI.

Si les loups-garous communiquent, Sirius n'est plus en état de comprendre. Il n'est que douleur et soulagement. Il doit ramener Remus à la Cabane. Toutes ses pensées se concentrent sur l'objectif à atteindre. S'il faut reprendre le combat, il donnera tout ce qu'il a.

Heureusement, les loups parviennent à un accord. Remus tire Sirius de sa transe guerrière en lui mordillant l'oreille. Après quelques coups de langue pour le rassurer, il le pousse du museau pour le faire avancer. Sirius ne veut pas tourner le dos à l'ennemi mais Remus assure leurs arrières. Gueule entrouverte, la louve semble se moquer.

* * *

XII.

Inlassablement, Remus l'encourage à ne pas s'arrêter. Le sang coule le long de ses pattes tremblantes. Sirius craint ne pas y arriver. Remus ne quitte pas son flanc, léchant sans relâche ses blessures pour les cicatriser. Celle au garrot, la plus grave, refuse de se refermer.

Sirius veut faire signe à son ami : « pars devant, ne m'attends pas. Rejoins la Cabane, le temps presse. » La pensée est trop complexe à formuler. Une patte après l'autre, il progresse péniblement. Il s'inquiète pour James dont il n'a pas de nouvelles depuis qu'ils se sont séparés. Et si lui aussi avait été attaqué ?

* * *

XIII.

Enfin, ils atteignent l'orée du bois. Remus lève la truffe à la recherche d'odeurs connues. Où sont meute-rat et meute-cerf ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là pour l'aider ? Un sentiment d'urgence l'envahit alors que le ciel s'éclaircit. Meute-chien… – _Sirius_ – a besoin de soins qu'il ne peut lui donner. Bientôt, lui-même sera trop faible pour bouger. Remus veut rester dans la forêt, il déteste sa cage ; il doit pourtant y retourner. Il ne sait plus pourquoi Sirius ne peut pas l'y accompagner. Où est donc sa meute ?

Fou d'inquiétude, Remus hurle à la mort le nom de ses amis.


End file.
